fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Running Gags
There are quite a few running gags in the show. Below is a list of them and who does it. Generally used *Someone saying, "Curse you (something)!" *Someone saying, "Yay (something)!" *Someone saying, "Sure, let's go with that." *Tibecuador being shown or mentioned after its creation. *The characters constantly getting eaten. Timmy *Making dangerous extreme wishes. *Getting angry after Cosmo and Wanda reveal a wish that is against the rules. *Breaking the rules, almost losing his fairies in the process. *Saying that the things he wishes for come from the internet. *"What could possibly go wrong?" Cosmo *Agreeing with Timmy on something that Wanda tries to convince them not to do. *Being called an idiot or moron by everyone. *Paying more attention to nickels than to anything else. *Mentioning food. *Talking to inanimate objects. *The various disasters he caused while at the Fairy Academy, such as: **Summoning a red dragon named "Snowball" that burns down everything. **Sinking Atlantis nine times. **Being an incredibly bad shot. *Getting jealous of Wanda's flirting. Wanda *Nagging at Timmy and Cosmo. *Getting hurt by Cosmo's ignorance. *Nobody pays attention to her, especially when she is right. Poof *Saying, "Poof, poof." *Crying. Denzel Crocker *Going crazy when saying "Fairy godparents!" or giving Fs. *Giving Students F, even creating "Super F" *Being pointed out that his ear is on his neck instead of his head. Vicky *Doing anything for money. *Calling Timmy a "twerp" and tormenting him. *Thunder and lightning accompanying the saying of her name. *Her head changing into various objects at the end of the opening sequence after saying her line "Yeah right!" * Writing "Vicky was here" on the wall *Wielding a chainsaw or another dangerous weapon Jorgen Von Strangle *Abusing Wanda (formerly), Cosmo (formerly), Binky and others. **Blaming Wanda for what isn't her fault. **Punching Cosmo when he does something too stupid. **Sitting and farting on godparents and godchildren to show discipline and power. **Hitting Binky simply because he is angry or anxious. *Showing a close up of his butt. *Flexing his muscles. *Laughing at the expense of others. *Whenever he appears, it is usually similar to a nuclear explosion. Juandissimo Magnifico *His shirt ripping and later a new one replaces his ripped shirt. *Flexing his muscles. *Having a rose come out of nowhere and into his mouth. *Flirting with Wanda. Chester McBadbat *Using his teeth and braces to get himself out of scrapes. *Mentioning how poor he is. *His regular consumption of possi. *Owning a fairy and proving to be an amazing fairy godson. A.J. *Being messed up on something or getting an F because of Timmy. *Mentioning his lack of hair. *Getting an A and gloating about it for a very long amount of time. Mr. and Mrs. Turner *Completely ignoring Timmy, and going out somewhere (dancing, dinner, etc.). *Whenever Mr. Turner sees Sheldon Dinkleberg, he angrily says "Dinkleberg". *Overpaying Vicky. *Mrs. Turner's continuous failure at raising a garden. *Mr. Turner's love of pencils. *Nobody knows their first names. Mama Cosma *Making attempts to get Cosmo to leave Wanda. *Treating Cosmo like a mama's boy. Trixie Tang *Incorrectly referring to Timmy as "Tommy". *Yelling "SECURITY!!!" when Timmy tries to get near her while near other kids. *Feeling peer pressured. Doug Dimmadome *Introducing himself or something that starts with "Dimma-" and someone else repeating it as a question, and him repeating whatever he said. *The top of his hat will always be offscreen no matter how much the camera zooms out. Anti-Cosmo *Calling someone 'Clarice'. *Using a high vocabulary that confuses others. Foop *Calling someone 'Clarice'. *Being subject to mood swings. *Getting angry after discovering his name, sometimes, is used to indicate Poof instead of him. *Getting attacked or abused by something/someone. Binky Abdul *Getting beaten up by Jorgen. *Getting hurt. *Doing something incredibly foolish that causes anger from other fairies. Dark Laser *Despite his intimidating appearance, he is very soft when it comes to Flipsie. Chloe * Getting crazy. * Being nice. Sparky * Licking people. Category:Fairly OddParents Category:Lists